FFNC: Economics/Budget, Secessionist, and Hate Group Policy Segment (Day 2)
The FFNC has concluded its discussion on the issue of economics and secession, two issues which received little attention in the first volume of the Party Manifesto of 577AER. These discussions were closed to the press. As a result, the main leaders in these discussions have been allowed to represent their respective factions in a brief press conference following this meeting. Following this, private discussions shall be held on other issues concerning the Party. Bashar al-Assad has represented the FFDP in Haals for a number of years as the FFDP's sole major Muslim figure. Assad has been a controversial politician due to his habitual and arguably savage attacks on other political groups and ideologies, occasionally to the distress of his seniors. Assad is a fierce Unionist, frequently campaigning for the Remain Camp in Haals, and supports a tough stance on Veld and Hastigan secession. Originally posted by Bashar al-Assad: I feel that the Party's stance on secession has long been rather obvious, if not clear. However, I believe that its lack of major reference in the manifesto is most troubling. We as a Party have almost unanimously agreed that a stern precedent must be set over the Veld-Hastigan issue. While we respect and love the democratic process which has allowed Hastiga and Veldunium to leave peacefully as nations of their own, we believe that the Government must set a high price for secession. We have concluded that a protectionist economic policy should be put in place once Hastiga and Veldunium officially leave the Nation. It must be proven to all other States that secession is not in the best interests of their people, and that cooperation and unity between all Falleens should be preserved. No final agreement with Hastiga and Veldunium should include any ease in crossing the border, or any deal which would allow the free crossing of the borders. We further have concluded that high tariffs, perhaps as high as 30%, should be placed on Hastigan and Veld imports. A tough precendent must be set to discourage any further secession. Hastiga, Veldunium, and any other State which would seek to secede should be forced to pay any debts it may have to the Falleen Government in-full upon their lawful secession. In conclusion, we believe that they must be denied entry into the Nilira Alliance, or any other free defense by the Falleen Military. Joseph McCarthy is a newer member of the Party, who is most known within the Party for his opposition to what he deems as ideological radicals such as the NFO and the ULC. Regardless of this, McCarthy is part of the Party's majority Traditionalist Wing. McCarthy's screen time in the Party's seen has largely been based around his internal attacks on the NFO, which the FFDP has unabashedly labelled as a hate group. He has, as a result, led the FFNC's Committee on Hate Groups and Discrimination. Originally posted by Joseph McCarthy: Since the War started, we have seen the rise of radical political entities, such as the Communist ULC, and the Racially-Charged NFO. The Party has always believed that both of these groups are threats to Falleen Freedom, though the NFO's threats of violence towards Socialists and Muslims brands it as a genuine hate group, in comparison to the ULC. We believe that, in spite of the ULC's ideology, that our beloved Democracy warrants their freedom in our system of governance. However, the NFO clearly supports the destruction of Falleen Democracy, and the freedoms which all people are entitled to within this legal code. As a result, it is this Committee's conclusion that the Second Party Manifesto should highlight the FFDP's belief that radical groups, particularly the NFO, are a threat to Falleen Liberty, and should receive the fervent condemnation of the Government. We have further elected to endorse an investigation into the clear statements of defamation and threats of violence towards political and religious groups propagated by the New Falleentium Order. Fr. Charles Coughlin is a Christian Minister from the State of Cartria. Coughlin has long been a member of the Party's Populist element, and supports a greater inclusion of the Urban Working Class into the Party's voting base, alongside the Rural Farmers who have, until recently, received the Party's primary support. Originally posted by Fr. Coughlin: Thank you for your comments, Mr. al-Assad and Mr. McCarthy. As important as these topics are, I believe that Labor relations have always been the Party's primary focus. But there's a clear problem. Urban Workers and their Unions have been on the backburner in favor of the Farming Class for years. The fact is that one's occupation shouldn't exclude them from the FFDP's message, and that is that we will fight for the Rights of All Workers. Many skilled and unskilled tradesmen have faced the proverbial, nearly literal, boot of Establishment elements such as UKIP and CCU. This unfettered Capitalism and constant game of throwing around "free market" policies like a yo-yo needs to stop. I'm all in favor of private enterprise, but when corporatists are gaining the world on the back of the Workers, something needs to be done. The Popular Republican Movement has been compaining for a fluid and livable minimum wage for some time now. The fact that we haven't been doing the same thing is shocking to me. Our Party is founded under the principle of cooperation, and I think this is one of the cases where we need to fall in line and support this measure. The times are changing, and the Big Businessmen of this Country will have to learn that their Workers need a fair wage to survive and bring true spending power to all classes. The Economic Policies Committee has come to the agreement that, in order for Workers and their children to receive a chance at higher education, that Public Colleges, at the Government's expense, should offer tuition-free education. The Government would pay for this by removing unnecessary funds from the Armed Forces. It is of absolute importance that the Goverment steps back from foreign affairs, in order to deal with issues at home. The Military Industrial Complex must be torn down in favor of a truly fair society. The Economic Policies Committee has further concluded that the Manifesto should include a policy from which more funds for the Military are devoted to returning service members, particularly those who have been disabled and maimed during this armed struggle. Fundamentally, the Party must take a new, forward-thinking stand on Welfare for Falleentium's most vulnerable, the maimed, the old, and the unborn. Unfortunately, my time-table is running short. As a result, I will be continuing my talk in tomorrow's press conference. God Bless you all, and God bless Falleentium! Category:The Imperial Constitution